barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Super Collection Volume 5
The Released of July 14, 1998 for 4 Episodes in Season 3 Episodes * Shawn and the Beanstalk (1995) * Up We Go (1995) * Hats Off to BJ (1995) * Twice is Nice (1995) (1998 Version) Part 1 to 80 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 2: SATB - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Looby Loo (1995 Version) * Part 4: SATB - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (1995 Version) * Part 6: SATB - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Growing (1995 Version) * Part 8: SATB - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Mr Sun (1995 Version) * Part 10: SATB - Chapter 5 * Part 11: The Raindrop Song (1995 Version) * Part 12: SATB - Chapter 6 * Part 13: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1995 Version) * Part 14: SATB - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Protect Our Earth (1995 Version) * Part 16: SATB - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 18: SATB - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Volume 5 - Episode 1 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 20: Six Little Ducks Music Video from The Backyard Show and 2 Opening Logos * Part 21: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 22: The Rocket Song (1995 Version) * Part 23: UWG - Chapter 1 & 2 * Part 24: The Airplane Song (1995 Version) * Part 25: UWG - Chapter 3 * Part 26: My Kite (1995 Version) * Part 27: UWG - Chapter 4 * Part 28: The Clapping Song (1995 Version) * Part 29: UWG - Chapter 5 * Part 30: The Isty Bitsy Spider (1995 Version) * Part 31: UWG - Chapter 6 * Part 32: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1995 Version) * Part 33: UWG - Chapter 7 * Part 34: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 35: UWG - Chapter 8 * Part 36: Volume 5 - Episode 2 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned The Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 37: The Happy Wanderer Music Video from Campfire Sing Along, 2 Opening Logos Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 38: HOTB- Chapter 1 * Part 39: London Bridge (1995 Version) * Part 40: HOTB - Chapter 2 * Part 41: The Wheels on the Truck (1995 Version) * Part 42: HOTB - Chapter 3 * Part 43: The Ants Go Marching (1995 Version) * Part 44: HOTB - Chapter 4 * Part 45: BJ's Dance Thang (1995 Version) * Part 46: HOTB - Chapter 5 * Part 47: S'Mores (1995 Version) * Part 48: HOTB - Chapter 6 * Part 49: Clean Up (1995 Version) * Part 50: HOTB - Chapter 7 * Part 51: That's Hats (1995 Version) * Part 52: HOTB - Chapter 8 * Part 53: Johnny Works with One Hammer (1995 Version) * Part 54: HOTB - Chapter 9 * Part 55: The Barney Bag (1995 Version) * Part 56: HOTB - Chapter 10 * Part 57: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 58: HOTB - Chapter 11 * Part 59: Volume 5 - Episode 3 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 60: Looby Loo Music Video from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 61: TIN - Chapter 1 * Part 62: Move Your Body (1995 Version) * Part 63: TIN - Chapter 2 * Part 64: Bumping Up and Down (1995 Version) * Part 65: TIN - Chapter 3 * Part 66: The Alphabet Song (1995 Version) * Part 67: TIN - Chapter 4 * Part 68: A Tisket, A Tasket (1995 Version) * Part 69: TIN - Chapter 5 * Part 70: Five Little Ducks (1995 Version) * Part 71: TIN - Chapter 6 * Part 72: The Baby Bop Hop (1995 Version) * Part 73: TIN - Chapter 7 * Part 74: Singing of Friends of Mine (1995 Version) * Part 75: TIN - Chapter 8 * Part 76: Everyone is Special (1995 Version) * Part 77: TIN - Chapter 9 * Part 78: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 79: TIN - Chapter 10 * Part 80 and Final Part: Volume 5 - Episode 4 - Barney Says, Credits and Closing Previews (1998) Coming Soon on August 2021 on YouTube Clip from Shawn and the Beanstalk . Audio from Shawn and the Beanstalk . Clip from Up We Go ..... Audio from Up We Go ..... Clip from Hats Off to BJ .... Audio from Hats Off to BJ .... Clip from Twice is Nice .. Audio from Twice is Nice .. Notes These are Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 1 to 4 on February and Barney's Super Collection Volumes 5 to 7 on July